


Sick day

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Little visits [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand checks in, but Daniel is sick and asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick day

Daniel tossed to his other side, his head feeling like someone had used it as a drum. His whole body ached, but not from drinking this time. He was pretty sure it was a bug, something that would pass in a day or so, but presently that day felt like an eternity. He'd bought a hotel room, ordered every kind of cold medicine he could think of to be delivered, and insisted that room service just roll in the cart and leave. Hell, he'd pay the tab at checkout. Currently, his body had only accepted a piece of toast from breakfast, the threat of that coming back up just as apparent to him as the headache. Daniel had set the thermostat to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and curled up under the comforter after blacking out the rest of the city.He'd figured out a long time ago that turning the brightness down on the television gave him enough light to see if he needed to get up without keeping him awake. This allowed him the background noise he was so use to.  
It didn't take him long to pass out, the medicine kicking in almost instantly, his breathing falling to a steady rhythm. He hadn't noticed the auburn immortal that had been lurking, observing him as he'd done this nightly ritual shortly after taking the medicine. Armand waited, brown eyes watching the mortal he'd chased around the world. Part of him had wanted to make his presence known, to wake Daniel and start discussions, but the insight into his companion's mind changed his instantly. The reporter wasn't even dreaming, his body so spent on using it's energy to heal that the process of the mind was done silently.  
The coven master sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, knowing it unlikely that he would wake his companion, but being cautious nonetheless. Cold, delicate fingers reached out, pressing to Daniel's forehead. A sigh escaped him; the fever was going down. Leaning to look at his companion, he bit into his tongue before pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips, his tongue darting out to deposit the elixir past his sleeping companion's lips. It was a small amount of blood he passed to Daniel. He felt the other's body tense a moment later, a moan left him as his tongue darted across his lips to catch any of the liquid that might've escaped. A few moments later, Armand reached over to recheck his companion. A soft smile crossed his face as his forehead was cool to the touch. He stood, pleased with the effects. Moving to the door, he went to leave before turning to look at Daniel once more, that smile still gracing his face. "Until tomorrow night, darling....sweet dreams." He whispered, leaving to scout out the city.


End file.
